1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the certain novel esters derived from specific cyclic ether containing alcohols. These products have surprising hydroalcoholic solubility and a very desirable skin feel, making them ideal candidates for use in products like after shave preparations.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Fatty alcohols have been known for many years, primarily for their liquidity at high molecular weight. Over the years there have been a number of derivatives patented.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,236 to O""Lenick discloses a Guerbet citric ester and polymers thereof useful in plastic lubrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,121 issued Jan. 30, 1996 to O""Lenick teaches that esters based upon a Guerbet acid and Guerbet alcohols have surprisingly good liquidity.
None of these materials offer the hydroalcoholic solubility and unique dry skin feel as do the compounds of the present invention. Both of these desirable properties are a direct consequence of the proper selection of the cyclic ether containing alcohol and the proper fatty acid used to make the ester.
3. Objective of the Invention
It is the objective of the present invention to provide novel ester compositions, based upon (a) fatty acids and (b) an ether containing alcohol, which when both present in the same molecule result in an ester that exhibits outstanding hydroalcoholic solubility and excellent skin feel, heretofore unattainable.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a process for conditioning skin by applying an effective conditioning concentration of the novel ester compositions, based upon (a) fatty acids and (b) a novel ether containing alcohol.
Other objectives will become apparent reading the present teachings.
The compositions of the present invention are mixtures of compounds conforming to the following structures: 
wherein;
R is
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)axe2x80x94
xe2x80x83wherein
a is an interger ranging from 6 to 20.
The compositions of the present invention are made by the esterification of a mixture of two novel ether alcohols conforming to the following structures:
(a) a six member ringed ether alcohol 
xe2x80x83and
(b) a five member ringed ether alcohol 
The mixture is commercially available and the ratio of (a) to (b) ranges from 0.8:1 to 1.0 to 0.8, with a ratio of 1:1 being most desired.
with a fatty acid conforming to the following structure;
Rxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH
R is
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)axe2x80x94
xe2x80x83wherein
a is an interger ranging from 6 to 20.
Another aspect of the present invention is a process for conditioning skin, which comprises contacting the skin with an effective conditioning concentration of a composition conforming to the following formula; 
and 
wherein;
R is
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)axe2x80x94
xe2x80x83wherein
a is an interger ranging from 6 to 20.
In a preferred embodiment the concentration of 
is 100% by weight
In another preferred embodiment the concentration of 
is 100% by weight.
In a preferred embodiment a is 6.
In a preferred embodiment a is 10.
In a preferred embodiment a is 12.
In a preferred embodiment a is 14.
In a preferred embodiment a is 16.
In a preferred embodiment a is 18.
In a preferred embodiment a is 20.
In a preferred embodiment a is an integer ranging from 6 to 20.
In a preferred embodiment a is an integer ranging from 10 to 16.
In a preferred embodiment, the effective conditioning concentration ranges from 0.1 to 20% by weight.
In a preferred embodiment, the effective conditioning concentration ranges from 1 to 10% by weight.